Pocky!
by OTP
Summary: Just another random day in the lives of Roy and Riza Mustang that involves pocky. Royai very short Edited: 11/26/09


Otp: Ok I had this idea and I decided to write it up while I had problems with Hunted and school and everything else that seems to be out to get me.

Roy: _'picks up a piece of pocky'_ What the hell is this?

Riza: I have to agree with Roy, what is that?

Otp: O…..M……G! YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT POCKY!?

Riza and Roy_: 'shake their heads'_

Otp: '_falls over and starts to twitch then MoonStarDuchess runs in with pocky in hand and stuffs them up Otp's nose and runs off laughing'_

Riza: Ummmmm………….I guess I'll do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: She may own most of the artbooks, the whole manga series, the figure in blue and a Roy doll but she only wishes she owned FMA or giant Pocky.

Edited: 11/26/09

* * *

**Pocky!!!!!!**

Riza sat in her chair, waiting for her boss to return with their lunch. She had long ago finished her paperwork and she was now anxiously tapping her pen on the desk.  
Roy had left about forty-five minutes ago and he still wasn't back yet and he was normally back within a half hour and she was starting to get worried. She was hungry and she was starting to lose her patience.  
She looked forlornly at the drawer to her right and sighed. In that drawer was something she desperately wanted but she couldn't have it and she knew it. She bit her lip trying to decide what she was going to do.  
_'Damn…..I'm hungry and I am not going to wait much longer for Roy to get back here with our lunch,'_ she thought, her eyes darting to the drawer again.  
In an attempt to distract herself from giving into the temptation of what was in the drawer, she began to fiddle with her pen again.

5 Minutes Later:  
Riza was now cleaning her gun to draw her mind away from the thought of what was in the drawer. She took one more look at the drawer and gave in. The temptation was just too much for her to bear.  
She threw open the drawer and took out a red box of stick like wafers that were dipped in chocolate. Riza smiled happily as she tore open the little package inside and pulled out one of the sticks. She popped it into her mouth and chewed slowly as to savor its taste.

_'I know I shouldn't be doing this but I can't help it, they're just too good to resist,' _she thought happily as she continued to eat her wonderful treat.

After another five minutes, Roy Mustang walked in the door panting and holding two bags. "Sorry I took so long, there was a really long line," he said dropping the bags off on his desk and walking back over to Riza's.

He frowned when he saw what she was eating. "General, what have I told you about eating that while you're in that condition?" he asked seriously.

Riza shrugged and continued to eat. "I lost count at ten sir. Care to remind me what you said?"

Roy rolled his eyes and gently took the box of sweets away from Riza. "You'll ruin your lunch if you continue to eat this so I'll just take it off your hands for you."

Riza glared at him and just as she was about to eat her last piece, Roy swooped in and snatched it out of her hand. He stuffed it into his own mouth and grinned. "Well, I can see why you like it so much, these are really good."

This made her snap and she whipped out her gun and began to shoot at him. "DAMMIT ROY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU. COME BACK HERE AND HAND OVER MY POCKY!!!!" She yelled as she chased him out of their office and through the main office. The other officers looked up and watched as the couple charged out of the room.

Maes started to laugh. "I think that's the third time this week. Roy had better learn that you never take food away from a pregnant woman. I learned the hard way."

The others readily agreed and went back to work but they could still hear Riza Mustang's gun and Roy's pleading throughout the building.

* * *

Otp: Really short but I think it will do

Roy: _'cringing'_ I hope Riza doesn't kill me when she's pregnant

Riza: Too bad I might, you never know what a woman will do when she's pregnant Roy

Roy: _'paled considerably'_

Otp: Well, I hope you liked it. I was only trying to get my mind off of things with this so I don't expect much from it but I LOVE pocky


End file.
